As any resource possesses finite capacity, use of a resource over a network will be subject to inherent or imposed limits. In a single processor system, the processor may field all of these requests to use a resource. The processor may process multiple uses of the resource in parallel according to the processor's own capacity. In a multi-core system, requests to use the resource may be handled by different cores at different times. Each of the cores may be running at different capacity. It is challenging to manage the use of the resource across the different cores.